transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2033 Olympics
The 2033 Olympics return to the Sol system, also this year: Galvatron and Rodimus Prime have been barred from participation!! Rules can be found here: TACS Olympic Rules NOTE: Events will be taking place all over the system, and combatants in the brackets are implored to take advantage of the many different locales to have their fights at. Planets, Asteroid Belts, your imagination is the limit! Contact one of the Olympic scene runners for any questions! Medal Count Pending. Schedule Sunday, August 12th, Opening Ceremonies Tuesday, August 14th, Inter-Faction Soccer Saturday, August 18th, Autobot/Junkion Free-For-All TBA: Artillery Range TBA: Demolition Derby TBA: Sharpshooting TBA: Decepticon Free-For-All TBA: EDC Free-For-All TBA: Air Race TBA: Land Race TBA: Foot Race TBA: Dinoball TBA: Closing Ceremonies Event Logs This area is reserved for /official/ events only, ie any event where official Olympic medals are handed out. They should be entered in the following format: Sample log name: Event Name - A brief, perhaps hilarious summary of the event! Gold: Winner! Silver: Almost Winner! Bronze: Miss Congeniality! Gladiatorial Competition Gladiatorial are melee only fights to knock-out or submission! Specific rules found here: Gladitorail Combat Rules Lightweight Class Round 1 *Blades vs. Barkida *Sinnertwin vs. Mindwipe Logs Links to logs go here. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Middleweight Class Round 1 *Buzzkill vs. Torque *Scrapper vs. Repugnus *Contrail vs. Marauder Logs Links to logs go here. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Heavyweight Class Round 1 *Grimlock vs. Ultra Magnus *Shockwave vs. Wreck-Gar - Winner: Shockwave Logs * 2033 Olympics: Heavyweight Gladiatorial: Shockwave versus Wreck-Gar - Six hours, thirty-six rounds, order vs chaos. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Full Combat Competition Anything goes in this fighting division; melee, velocity, science, ranged, etc. Lightweight Class Round 1 *Banshee vs. Wheelie *Buzzkill vs. Misfire *Groove vs. Marauder *Bonecrusher vs Scorn Logs Links to logs go here. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Middleweight Class Round 1 *Whirl vs. Backfire *Franklin Cross vs. Encore *Avarice vs Mindwipe *Carnivac vs Outrun Logs Links to logs go here. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Heavyweight Class Round 1 *Fusillade vs. Scattershot *Contrail vs. Motormaster *Redshift vs Wreck-gar Logs Links to logs go here. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Super Heavyweight Class Round 1 *Shockwave vs. Grimlock *Cyclonus vs. Ultra Magnus Logs Links to logs go here. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Team Combat Competition TEAMWORK! Specific rules can be found here: Team Combat Rules Lightweight Class Participants Buzzkill, Franklin Cross, Scorn, Venom Round 1 Blades & First Aid vs Barkida & Bonecrusher Winners: Barkida and Bonecrusher Logs * 2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Barkida & Bonecrusher versus Blades & First Aid - Vicious team fight on Venus's sulfurous sauna surface! Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Middleweight Class Participants Lars Daalgard, Whirl, Banshee, Marauder, Backfire, Groove, Mindwipe Logs Links to logs go here. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Heavyweight Class Participants Contrail, Cyclonus, Fusillade, Boomslang, Elita One, Shockwave, Wreck-Gar, Scattershot, Carnivac Logs Links to logs go here. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Olympics Logs Post anything Olympic related here! The more the merrier! *2033 Olympics: Opening Ceremonies - The 2033 Olympics start off with a BANG! * 2033 Olympics: Wheelie vs Slugfest - The orange rhyming minibot takes on the walking chainsaw in a grudge match no one wanted! * 2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Barkida & Bonecrusher versus Blades & First Aid - Team Constructiwarriorprincess versus some Protectobots! * 2033 Olympics: Heavyweight Gladiatorial: Shockwave versus Wreck-Gar - Six hours, thirty-six rounds, order vs chaos. Artwork Got Olympic artwork to show off? Stick a link here! Extra Certificates Coming as soon as they are awarded. Basically, any admin running an event can award a sort of bonus prize for good sportsmanship, exceptional creativity, spectacularly bad luck, et cetera. So far: